Misunderstandings
by Shining Through
Summary: After training one day, Kakashi overhears Sakura talking about her crush. When she says that she hasn't seen his entire face, Kakashi worries that she's in love with HIM. But, what if Sakura was in love with a masked, insect wielding Aburame instead?


**I do not own Naruto. ShinoxSaku fluff!**

Sakura seemed distracted during their training today, Kakashi mused from his spot up on a tree branch. He wondered if it had anything to do with his and Kurenai's teams sparring together, or the fact that Kurenai and he were shoving each other's tongues down each other's throats.

It seemed like Sakura was staring at him the whole time.

Kakashi shook his head clearing all these thoughts from his head. It was improper for him to believe that his student had the hots for him.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked loudly from under him. He and Sakura were leaning against the tree trunk resting peacefully.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well…you kept on looking at _someone _in a daze the entire time," Naruto whispered loudly.

Sakura blushed, "You noticed."

"Yeah, I can't believe you have a crush on **him**! It's so weird!" Naruto shouted, acting like a valley girl for a second.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura hissed, bonking him over the head.

"I'm not sure if he left the training grounds yet," Sakura added in a hushed whisper.

"So Sakura, who do you like?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Sakura fell over anime style.

"I thought you knew!" Sakura yelled exasperated.

"Ne, ne, no, no," Naruto said, "Sasuke-teme only told me that he thought you had moved on from him because you didn't call him Sasuke-'kun' today…so I wanted to see who your new crush was."

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura asked, leaning against his arm.

"Because…you're like my sister," Naruto explained.

Sakura nodded appreciatively before sighing, "It's not like he likes me back though." Kakashi stiffened.

"Can I guess who it is?" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You get three questions," Sakura said blandly.

"Okay…question number one… is he a guy?" Naruto asked.

Sakura slapped him.

"Idiot!" she shouted, "Of course! I'm not gay like you!"

Naruto huffed.

"Okay…question two…Is he a shinobi?"

Sakura nodded.

"Ok…what's something interesting about him?" Naruto asked. Sakura tapped her chin and answered, "I've never seen his whole face…"

"Like?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't seen his eyes or lower face," Sakura answered.

Kakashi choked on his spit. Sakura twitched for a second, but shrugged it off.

"Wait…is it…" Naruto asked for a second. He shook his head and dubbed it as silly.

"N'kay, come on. You promised to treat me to ramen," Sakura said matter-of-factory.

Once they were out of sight, Kakashi jumped down from his spot in the tree and sighed heavily while running a hand through his hair.

Sakura liked him.

**Him!**

Her perverted, fourteen year old, late all the time teacher who was going out with Kurenai.

"Kakashi, there you are!" Kurenai shouted, smiling and waving from across the training ground.

"Hey Kurenai," Kakashi waved tiredly.

"I just saw Naruto and Sakura racing towards the Ichiruka stand. Do you want to go to?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi stiffened and said, "No" right away.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Kakashi pulled Kurenai behind the tree, talking in a hushed whisper, "I overheard Sakura and Naruto talking…Sakura has a crush on me."

Kurenai's eyes widened a huge amount before chuckling nervously, "I uh…guess that's not unbelievable…I mean who wouldn't have a crush on you?"

Kakashi sighed loudly.

"Can…you talk to her or something?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kurenai nodded. The two ate at the dango shop where Kurenai bid her farewell and headed over towards Sakura's house.

_Knock knock knock_

"Hello?" Sakura asked, opening her door. She looked surprised at the Team 8 teacher.

"Kurenai-sensei! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I uh…overheard you and Naruto talking…" Kurenai awkwardly lied.

Sakura blushed crimson red and hid her face, "And?"

"And I heard…you have a crush on…" Kurenai left it blank for Sakura to fill in.

"Kurenai-sensei, you have to promise me you won't tell him! I'd never be able to look at him ever again!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes big and misty.

"Sakura…do you really think you should have a crush on him? Do you think it's appropriate?" Kurenai asked.

Sakura blinked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…he seems out of your league…and he already has a girlfriend," Kurenai tried to reason. After all, didn't Sakura see her frenching Kakashi???

"Out of my league…" Sakura murmured. She laughed bitterly, "Of course… just like Sasuke."

Kurenai patted her shoulder awkwardly while Sakura whispered, "I never thought of him as someone who would have a girlfriend…but I guess miracles can't be shared."

Kurenai saw that she wanted a moment alone and left the house silently. She ran into Kakashi as soon as she was outside the house.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"She took it hard… I think she really _loves _you," Kurenai whispered.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he shook his head frantically.

"No, no, no, no, no… you have to transfer her teams, you have to!" Kakashi begged. Kurenai's eyes widened. He never begged, _never_!

"Fine, we can tell them tomorrow," Kurenai nodded. The next day, Team 7 met up at the normal bridge.

"Ok, there are going to be some switches between Kurenai and my team," Kakashi announced as soon as he reached the bridge. He saw Sakura's eyes widen a huge amount.

"We will be swapping Hinata for Sakura," Kakashi declared.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said in a pleading voice. Kakashi saw this coming. "You can't switch on me, please you just can't!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, and pulled Sakura towards the trees.

"Sakura…I know how you feel…" Kakashi said seriously.

"Oh god! Kakashi-sensei, this is _why_ I can't be switched," Sakura begged.

"I think that if you and I are separated, then it will help your feelings," Kakashi explained, patting her head awkwardly.

"Wait…what?" Sakura asked her eyes full of confusion. "If _we're _separated, then how will that help my feelings for Shino?" Sakura asked in outrage.

"For Shino?" Kakashi bellowed.

"Yes! Who did you think I was in love with? You?" Sakura asked in rage.

When Kakashi didn't answer Sakura paled.

"You…thought…I…was…in…love…with…_you_?" Sakura screamed.

"How could you think I was in love with you? I mean…you're my _teacher_! You're always late…you're perverted…and you're with Kurenai-sensei! I respect you two too much to let myself fall in love with you," Sakura rambled. She paused and punched his cheek, throwing him into a nearby tree.

"The day I fall in love with you is the day hell freezes over!" Sakura shouted, pounding her fists into his chest.

"Wait but… I was sitting up in the tree where you and Naruto were talking," Kakashi rasped through sharp intakes of breath. He grabbed her fists, rubbed his abused mid section, and continued, "and you've never seen the guy's full face!"

"Yes," Sakura said exasperated, "Shino's collar is pulled up to his nose, and he wears sunglasses so I've never seen his eyes!"

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair that defied gravity and sighed in relief.

'_Thank god…' _Kakashi sighed in his head, _'…but now I feel like an arse.'_

"Oh," he said blandly.

As Sakura began to walk away, she stopped and turned around.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei," he looked up at her, "does that mean Shino is still available?"

Kakashi nodded and shooed her away.

"Oh yeah," Sakura turned around again, "I almost forgot…you're a bastard."

Kakashi fell over anime style as he watched her walk away. She found Kurenai's team already at their meeting point, on the bridge where Naruto was talking to Hinata and Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba were just standing looking around.

"Shino," Sakura stated, earning a glance from the bug boy, "do you mind…er…c…coming with me?"

He nodded and let her lead the way.

They stopped next to the stream.

"Is there a reason you asked me here?" Shino asked in that deep voice of his that allured Sakura.

"I…uh need to tell you something important," Sakura mumbled. Shino turned his head towards her and nodded as if to tell her 'go on'.

Sakura sighed loudly and blurted out, "I like you a lot…if not love! I know we don't know each other that well, but every moment I spend with you is like heaven to me! I know that you don't love me back…because you don't even know me and I'm just some weakling with weird pink hair and-" her ramblings were interrupted by soft lips pressed up against her own.

"Shino," she murmured against his lips.

"I like you too," Shino admitted hesitantly, "when we train together, I can't help think that Sasuke is an idiot for not returning your feelings. When I first saw you, I just felt _right _with you…"

Sakura gaped at him. That was the longest speech she's ever heard from him!

"Thank you," Sakura whispered, kissing his lips softly again.

"Although," he chuckled softly, "I _did _hear about the… misunderstandings you had with Kakashi-san and Kurenai-sensei."

Sakura paled and slapped her forehead.

"I don't know how they could have thought I was in love with sensei," Sakura said deadpanned.

"Well, I'm just lucky that I have _you_," Shino whispered, pulling her into an embrace.

"And I, you," Sakura whispered before leaning up and kissing him softly again.

**Once again, bad at endings. Fourth fanfic, but first time as ShinoSaku! I love crack so much…**


End file.
